Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 16 (1993)
Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 16 (Just Scared or Silly for Halloween) Date: Sunday, October 12, 1993 Sponsors: H, S, 8 Season 2: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 2002 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cold Open: Garfield pretends to be a water fountain in order to wake up Jon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Theme Song | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson announces "Welcome to Mikey and Mini-Field, where it's Halloween, and you're invited! Featuring the talents of Garfield, Odie, Orson, Jon Arbuckle, Roy Rooster, Wade Duck, and the Muppets of Fraggle Rock and Sesame Street! And our very special guest, Julia Roberts!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rugrats Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Rhinoceritis" Angelica tells Chuckie that he is turning into a rhinoceros when she pretends to be a doctor while Drew helps Stu with taxes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: The 39 Stairs |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Short | style="text-align: center"|"The Sludge Monster" Jon, Garfield, and Odie are forced to stay in an old and abandoned hotel after the car breaks down in front of it. There, he tells Garfield and Odie the legend of the Sludge Monster, whom the two eventually believe is real. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A mad scientist puts together a capital H |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit interviews Ali Baba (Richard Hunt), who can't seem to figure out the magic word starting with the letter S to open the door to the cave. When Kermit says goodbye to the viewers, he accidentally blurts out "open Sesame (Street News)," to which the rock opens and forty thieves and their leader (Frank Oz) come out, stealing Kermit's watch and all his clothes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|H for hello (voice of Gary Owens) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Orson's Farm Quickie: Orson decides to have a parade, and Sheldon decides to paint himself so he won't feel left out. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"The Ballad of Sir Blunderbrain" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Six snakes spent Saturday on the sand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Animation | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes carve the capital and lowercase S. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings "The Batty Bat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Fortune Kooky" Wade becomes superstitious after reading his paper fortunes from Chinese fortune cookies. Roy, sensing an opportunity for a prank, concocts a fake fortune and then stages its events to scare Wade and steal his and Orson's picnic lunch. But karma comes to Roy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|After sounding out the word "shadow," the Two-Headed Monster, Jerry and Richard play with their shadow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text=align: center"|Jazz #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text=align: center"|After watching the Jazz #8 cartoon, Ernie gets Bert to play a game with him, in which he says, "I one the sandbox," Bert says "I two the sandbox," and so on until Bert gets to "I eight the sandbox." "How'd it taste?" Ernie asks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Garfield Quickie: Garfield goes to the vending machine to get a soda. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Red Fraggle sings "Afraid to Be Afraid" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text=align: center"|Elmo and Julia Roberts demonstrate fear. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text=align: center"|Jack Sheldon sings "Them Not-So Dry Bones" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn and a Little Anything Muppet named Walter (Jerry Nelson) enter an old house. Walter says that it's a haunted house, but Prairie comforts him by saying it's just an old house. He gets scared by all of the spooky sounds he hears and Prairie has a explanation for all of them. When they spot a little mouse Prairie gets scared and runs away, while Walter tells the mouse not to be scared. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Heatwave Holiday" During an especially hot summer day, Garfield decides to think in cold ways. This eventually develops into a trend throughout the city of decorating for Christmas in the middle of July. Everyone is thrilled to celebrate early |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|At night, Grover thinks he hears noises in the dark. When he sees a shadow on the wall, he cowers under the covers - but the shadow turns out to be his Mommy. |- Category:Mikey's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episodes Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:Mikey and Mini Field